ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Justin Tyme
Justin Tyme Statistics Real Name Justin Tymothy Ring Name(s) Justin Tyme Nicknames Platinum - Main Event Messiah - General Greatness - Mr. Fantastic Height 6 ft 4 in Weight 215 lbs Born October 1st 1982 Debut 2003 Justin Tyme is a professional wrestler who has worked for a handful of promotions but is most noted for his work in the WFWF. He is currently scheduled for a match at Superbrawl IV against a mystery opponent for his Money Shot Title The Beginning Justin Tyme was born into a middle class family, not too rich and not too poor. Justin aspired to become a professional wrestler since age 10. Justin finally got his chance at the real time when he signed a contract with WFWF. Soon after joining, his expenditures grew completely out of hand and soon almost went bankrupt. It was then that he invested his “last hundred dollars” on a company known as Cool Pantz Incorporated where an explosion in stock made him the “richest man in wrestling”. Soon after this transformation, Justin won the Tag Team and International titles in the same month only to lose both in the same month (January of next year). Justin lay’s claim that while his only title reigns in WFWF only lasted 2 months, he held them into the new year. Arsenic, Tyme and Meg Tyme joined forces with another young upstart couple of superstars by the names of Johnny “Viktor Maunderauv” Arsenic and Meg. ATM quickly became one of the most recognized stables in WFWF history with a huge win streak at the start including a win that sparked a psuedo-feud with Yukio Blaze against the Unknown Factor. Although ATM’s claim to fame was the fact that they were dominant in every Tag match they had but when it came to having a Tag Team Title match, they couldn’t quite get a handle on things. ATM eventually split apart after some dissension between Arsenic, Tyme and Meg. Almost a year after the split, ATM tried to come back again but it wasn’t the same and eventually split again. Valor Wrestling Alliance Justin Tyme was one of the first people into the Valor Wrestling Alliance when it was undergoing name changes frequently. Justin left after Immune dropped the reigns of control to Eric Hardcastle. Justin had a disagreement with Eric Hardcastle and the way things were run and soon left. Justin came back and was the first of two guests on Straight Shootin... Justin had complaints about how the actual interviews were being conducted and soon after left again. Justin came back when Michael Kyzer came in while Eric Hardcastle was incapacitated. During Kyzer’s reign, Justin was put into a position for the top running in the Junior Heavyweight Title. Hardcastle came back after Justin won the Junior Heavyweight Title. Hardcastle, being upset with the way Hardcastle had conducted things, shut down Valor and Justin Tyme is the last ever Junior Heavyweight Champion in Valor. WWCWF Justin Tyme talked to good friend Immune who told him of a resurfacing promotion that went by the name of World Wide Championship Wrestling Federation. Immune talked Justin into coming to WWCWF in a stable by the name of Parental Advisory. Parental Advisory came in with 3 members (Immune, Brian Stinberg and Justin Tyme) and in his first Pay Per View match in WWCWF, he became the WWCWF National Champion, losing it in his first title defense to Clayton Biggs. After a few more months, WWCWF closed it’s doors. Championships *WFWF International Title (Preceded by Tha CBT) *WFWF Tag Team Champions (Preceded by Los Hobos) *Valor Junior Heavyweight Title (Last Ever) *WWCWF National Champion (Preceded by Clayton Biggs (Second Last National Champion in WWCWF History)) *Justin Tyme Moneyshot Title (Only one to ever hold it) External Links http://wfigs.proboards48.com/index.cgi?board=wfwfrpovcrv&action=display&thread=1100673369 Category: Wrestlers Category: Comedy characters